U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0239247 of Eridon, whose contents also are incorporated herein by this reference, purports to disclose “systems and methods for mitigating the effects of sudden accelerative forces on vehicles due to, for example, land mines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs).” See Eridon Application, p. 1, ¶0002. Described generally in the Eridon Application is such a system having sensors, a control system, countermeasures, and a human interface. According to the Eridon Application, the control system,                which is communicatively coupled to the plurality of sensors and countermeasures, is configured to determine the dynamic response of [a] vehicle based on the set of acceleration signals, then determine whether mitigation is required based on the dynamic response of the vehicle—e.g. whether the dynamic response of the vehicle is likely to cause harm to occupants of the vehicle. If it is determined that mitigation is required, [the] control system produces one or more countermeasure signals selected to at least partially counteract the dynamic response . . . . Countermeasures then activate in response to the one or more countermeasure signals, thereby at least partially counteracting the dynamic response of [the] vehicle.See id., pp. 1-2, ¶0017 (numerals omitted).        
Absent from the skeletal Eridon Application is, among other things, any discussion of numerous components of a satisfactory countermeasures system. No comprehensive trigger and activation system (TAS) is described, for example, and the sole identifications of a “human interface” in the Eridon Application are a block in the diagram of its FIG. 1 and the statement that it may include “any combination of processors, memory, storage, displays, [and] input devices.” See id., p. 3, ¶0029. Further, the only sensor detail provided in the Eridon Application relates to a particular piezoresistive accelerometer sold by a company called Measurement Specialties, and the countermeasures identification is limited to, generically, “an explosive or a propellant” possibly provided by DuPont. See id., ¶¶0027-28.